


Anthony LaRusso’s denying game.

by Jaijaiwriter



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hate to Love, Karate interest, Karate training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: Nope. Nuh-uh. Anthony LaRusso doesn’t do karate. Nope! The only time he will like it is to boost his dad’s ego to get himself a new shiny X-Box but yeaah, that doesn’t work anymore. Then the youngest LaRusso never do and never will do karate. Never! (Post Cobra Kai Season 3)
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso & Anthony LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Anthony LaRusso & Daniel LaRusso, Anthony LaRusso & Samantha LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso & Samantha LaRusso
Kudos: 12





	Anthony LaRusso’s denying game.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, Anthony boosting Daniel’s ego to get what he want is actually canon in a Cobra Kai deleted scene. It’s pretty funny XD and it’s available on youtube so I encourage you guys to see it.

“So, do that mean you’ll think about it?” Anthony asked, his leg bouncing up and down in giddiness.

Daniel didn’t answer, resisting the urge to scowl and roll his eyes. _Wow,_ it has been a _long time_ since Anthony last tried to do that trick and Daniel’s lucky (And thanks to Amanda) he caught on to it and never fell for it. Okay fine, he did fell for it _once._ And maybe, _twice._ Fine! He fell for it _three times_ and all for the hope Anthony would finally take on karate but it seems that would only happen over his dead body.

“Dad?”

Not wanting to leave his son unanswered, Daniel shifted his eyes to him. 

“Does that mean you’ll think about it?”

Despite hating his son’s _(slight)_ bratty attitude, that youthful giddiness is endearing. Even if Anthony thought he could get what he wants after he boosting his ego and a throw of that _one in a blue moon ’_ I love you’. “Yeah, sure bud. I’ll think about it.”

“Yes!”

“Probably after you finished college…” Daniel muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

XXXXX 

Anthony LaRusso will never do karate. Even if his life depended on it. Even if it is the simple Kata and don’t think he does kata in the shower. Nope! His mind _never_ thought of such silly absurd possibility. 

So, chilling in the room next door of where his dad trains his students _doesn’t mean_ Anthony sometimes lowered his game (even just for a bit) to watch his dad teach. Nuh-uh.

And it doesn’t mean when one of his father’s student -Nathaniel- caught him staring before he urgently went back to his phone means he’s _actually_ staring.

… 

“-and it’s useful to deflect hits from your opponent.” Daniel noticed Nathaniel tilting his head and staring at something behind him. Once the asian boy noticed the stare, he swiftly settled back on staring at his teacher. 

Daniel turned around and saw Anthony usually on his phone in his own bubble of game world. He turned back to Nathaniel. “That’s Anthony. He’s just about your age and doesn’t do karate.”

Nathaniel nods at the information.

Daniel glanced at Anthony again. Weird that his son chose to stay there with an easy clear view of him teaching and to add, totally sensible to what he’s saying. Daniel hid a smirk. He’s not going to hid the fact he sometimes hear those game sounds disappear. Yeah, Anthony is not that subtle.

Daniel is now only counting a few days before Anthony finally takes interest for karate. 

XXXXX 

“Goodnight, Anthony.” 

“Night, Dad.” 

Once he heard the door click, Anthony closed the game off his phone and opened _Youtube_ in incognito mode. He searched for the video that he _definitely_ didn’t watch for like a millionth time now. 

Two main milestones of his dad’s karate career: The Crane Kick and Kata. The Drum Technique, however, is out of the picture because unfortunately none of it is in the internet. 

He pressed play. Both moves made his dad’s opponents confused which is _why it’s so cool!_ Lawrence and Barnes couldn’t even expect how _good_ and effective the move is.

Yep, Karate is _totally_ boring…

XXXXX 

Sometimes, Anthony does drastic measures to hide his absolutely _low_ interest towards Karate. Even if it meant pausing his video game and missing a limited edition event. 

From Kata in the showers, Anthony now tries the Crane Kick with his towered pillows.

“Hiya!” He kicked the pillows that toppled on the bed. When he heard faint but audible footsteps, he quickly rearranged his pillows and went back to the video game. 

Just in time the door opens, the video game resumes.

…

Daniel quietly opened the door to his son’s room and the view of him aggressively pressing the buttons of the controller emerged with weird noises similar to karate fighting he kept on muttering. 

“Ya!” Anthony hardly thumbed the controller enough to make Daniel (kind of) worried that they have to buy a new one. “Yes!”

“You hear something, bud?”

Anthony’s head just shook completely fixated on the screen. 

“Okay. Night, ready your swimming trunks for tomorrow.”

“Yep. Thanks, Dad. Goodnight.” 

XXXXX 

Lesson… ehh Anthony lost count: Never do Kata in public showers in a water theme park. _Damn_ , his dad almost caught him! That would destroy his reputation to the ground.

Now, he settled doing Kata in showers at home and Crane Kick in his room. 

_ But… _

He should’ve really crossed the latter one out.

“Anthony, I swear! If you have my- “ Samantha barged into his room and the view instantly left her trailing off, her purpose quickly forgotten. It’s a view of Anthony in a Crane Kick stand no more, no less. She leaned her shoulder on the door frame with a smirk. “Ohhh, I thought you said Karate is _boring_.” She smugly said with her fingers mentioning ‘boring’ with quotation marks.

“Shh! Don’t you know how to knock?” Anthony hastily fixed his posture. 

“Sorry.” 

But she doesn’t sound sorry at all.

“Can you not tell anyone?” 

Sam raised a brow at him and crossed her arms, smirk still in place. She isn’t going to make it easy for him. 

“Okay, if you tell Mom or Dad, I will tell them-…” Anthony words deflated like a rubber balloon. Sam simply raised a brow at him. “That you-… Um…” He grumbled. “Can you _pleease_ not tell them?”

“What’s in it for me?”

“I’ll… I’ll.” He didn’t want this but he have to. “I’ll do everything you ask for the…”

Sam’s lips played with a small smile. 

“…the rest of my life…”

Sam grinned and held her hand out. “Deal.”

Anthony reluctantly shook her hand. 

His sister turned to leave but stopped. “Oh, by the way.”

Anthony watched as she fixed the pillow tower and hovered her arms in a Crane Kick stand. 

“This is how you do it. Hiya!” She kicked the pillow and it flew off the bed. 

“Woah.” Anthony gasped.

“There.” Sam held her head high, proud before strolling out his room. “Night, Anthony.”

“Yeah. Night, Sam.” He groaned and jumped face first into the bed. No, he’s not interested in karate. Never.

But…

He had an idea to make the deal with his sister _easier._

XXXXX 

Anthony waited until their parents was out of range and laid down his fork to stare at his sister. “Teach me.”

Samantha looks up from her waffles. “Huh?”

“Teach me Karate.”

She raised a brow. “I don’t know, Tony. I’m not a teacher nor a sensei.” Sure, she hosted some moves for Miyagi do and Eagle Fang students once in a while but _that’s it_ she can’t teach as well as their Dad could. “I think it’s better to have Dad teach you.”

“Nooo…” Anthony whined. 

“Why not?” Sam questioned incredulously.

“Because one: Karate is boring!”

Sam snorts.

“And two: I have a reputation to keep up.”

“Right…” mutters his sister. 

“Plus I’m only proposing this deal so it’ll be fair for me.”

Samantha pondered and hummed. “I don’t know, Anthony…”

“ _Please…”_

Anthony watched as Sam warily looks around before turning back on him. “Okay, fine.”

“ _Yes!-“_

“-But!” She pointed a finger at him. “Here’s your very first lesson right here, right now.”

He waited with anticipation.

“Two rules. First: Karate is for defense _only.”_ She made sure to highly emphasize it while a smirk threatened to climb up her face. “Second: Take to heart the first rule.”

Sam tried so hard not to laugh at her brother’s gobsmacked expression. “ _Really?”_

She finally laughed. “Yeah, I know. When Dad told me about those rules, there’s literally _two_ separate banners for it.”

Anthony laughed. “Woah, really?”

“Yep. So, it’s important and I don’t want to be the reason why you picked a fight in school.” 

Anthony rolled his eyes. “Oh please. I got this!”

Sam rolled her eyes.

Them they continued with their breakfast before Sam adds, “give me a few days to think about how I’ll train you. I have to have it improvised since you don’t want it known by anyone.”

“Thank you.”

“So, expect it to be different from Dad’s training for Miyagi do.”

“Oh, thank you from saving me from that silly _Wax on, Wax off_.”

“No promises.” She turned smug again. “So _,_ you _do_ watch Dad train.”

“Shut up.” Seeing a red tint emit from his cheeks, Sam laughed.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Anthony just stayed silent.

“And I’ll probably sometimes call Miguel to help me help you train.”

He grimaced. “Ew, no. Please don’t. I don’t want you guys get all gooey while I train.”

Sam shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXX 

Samantha didn’t get why his brother had to hide his interest for Karate but she still obliged to his wishes. She list down on her phone his training steps. 

Back to when she’s six, she remembered her training is different from Miyagi do. Modified to make it suitable for her young age. Means less work and not that tiring. Definitely one of the pecks of being Daniel LaRusso’s daughter. Don’t get her wrong Mr. Miyagi was present during her training, it’s just his old age that disabled him to be totally involved.

Well, until she became ten, Mr. Miyagi isn’t there anymore and unfortunately Anthony is too young by that time to train and it wasn’t until _now_ he finally took interest in it.

Look, it may be one of her pecks that her training isn’t _that_ hard but sure as hell it won’t be of her brother’s. One of the curse of being Samantha LaRusso’s brother.

She picked out their bathrooms for him to start on. All _four_ of it.

_ “Wax on, wax off.” _

_ Anthony shook his head in irritation. “I knew that’ll be included.” _

_ “Wax on, wax off.” Sam repeated her arms moving in a familiar motion. She really didn’t know if this is fair for him because she’s sure it isn’t. “Wax on, wax off. All walls and all bathrooms.” _

_ Her brother groaned. _

She then decided her own version of ‘Sand the Floor’ is wipe the floor of every bathroom and selected rooms.

_ “Won’t Mom and Dad notice the change?” _

_ “Nah, I’m sure they wont.” _

_ Her brother raised a brow at her.  _

_ “Look, if it makes you feel better, I’ll take credit for it.” _

_ “That’s the worst part!” _

Painting however is what she needs ponder about. Sure, she made Anthony clean every toilet bowl. 

But when Moon told her about a court that needs to be painted, Samantha made sure to take advantage of it.

_ Samantha enters the court again now slipping a bottle of milk tea boba. Her jaw dropped at the newly painted court. She turned to her brother who was slowly nearing the door with the paint following him in a gentle pursuit. “Good job.” _

_ Anthony just grumbled as a reply.  _

_ She’s definitely just pushing his buttons as a part of his training. Wow, so this is what his dad feels when he trains a student in Miyagi Do. _

_ “Don’t tell me you’re taking credit for this.” _

_ Sam smirked. “You want to keep it a secret?” _

_ “Well, yeah-“ _

_ “So, I’m taking credit for it.” _

_ Anthony just groaned in irritation and exhaustion. Just to be clear, she’s not taking credit for this. She’ll just ask Moon to keep it that part a secret. She just said that to anger her brother more. _

When Anthony stomped to her room fuming in a hot sizzling rage, Sam knew by then she snapped the cord. “Yes.”

Watching her brother say that through his gritted teeth, yep he’s definitely enraged. “I have another task for you.”

Actually, she _doesn’t_. To be honest, she’s nervous that maybe all that training never worked.

Anthony growled. “You know what? I don’t care! You told me you’ll train me but hell, I just became your _damn_ slave!”

Unperturbed by the outburst, she kept her eyes on him. “Show me ‘Wax on, Wax off’.”

Anthony gaped at her like a fish out of water. He turned to a nearby wall. 

“No, just stay where you are.”

“Wha-“

She grabbed his wrists and moved them one after another in a circular motion repeatedly. “Wax on, wax off.”

Anthony stared at her like she’s crazy.

“Now show me, wipe the floor.”

When her brother kneeled down, she rolled her eyes.

_ “Anthony.”  _ She then held his wrists to guide the motions. “Wipe the floor. Wipe the floor. Now, paint the walls.”

She then raised his wrist similar motion to when he painted the court. “Paint the walls.”

Anthony’s face cooled down from anger.

“Ready?”

“For what-“

“Hiya!” Samantha jabbed which Anthony blocked. His eyes widens. She threw more hits all of which he blocked. She grinned at him once it ended and he was still stunned by surprise.

“Eyes on me.” She bowed and Anthony followed with his own bow. She smiled. “So?”

“So, that’s how dad teach?”

“And Mr. Miyagi.”

Anthony gulped. “Thank you.”

Her smile went wider. “You’re welcome. So, do you want to keep doing this?”

“Yes! Of course.”

“Good. See you tomorrow, Mr. LaRusso.”

“Okay, Sensei LaRusso.”

They then bursted out laughing.

XXXXX

Sam heard her dad’s phone ring. 

“Hello? Yeah, I’m his father.” 

She looked up at that. 

“What did he do?”

She gulped. It seems Anthony dug his own grave.

Once the call was dropped, Daniel said. “Amanda. Anthony’s school called us. Something happened.”

Amanda closed her laptop and followed.

“What? What happened to Anthony?” Samantha asked in worry.

“Samantha, you stay here. Alright?” Daniel grabbed the keys.

“No, let me come. I’m his sister.”

Both her parents raised a brow at her.

“Okay, fine. Come on.”

…

_ School sucks _ . They all seem to jump into wrong conclusions and have weird twisted values when it comes to bullies. Now, Anthony is paying the price of it.

“-Anthony, even if Karate runs with the family, doesn’t give you a privilege to employ it in school grounds.”

Anthony winced as both of his parents gaped at the teacher’s statement. Yep, there goes the hope of keeping karate a secret forever to the drain. His sister just stared at him, silently apologizing. It’s not her fault _at all_.

He could feel his father’s eyes on him and kept his own eyes averted.

“Now, this stands as a warning. Do karate again in this school, can get you suspended or _expelled.”_

This is such a _great day!_

XXXXX 

“First it’s Samantha, now it’s Anthony.” Amanda rubbed her forehead. “When can you _three_ learn that fighting doesn’t fix the problem.”

Daniel frowned. “ _Three?”_

“You’re included, Mister.”

The two kids bit back a laugh at Daniel’s gobsmacked expression.

“When did you even learn Karate? And _how?_ ”

Amanda stared at him in surprise. She thought he taught him Karate without her knowing. Now, she realized she isn’t the only one in the dark.

“I taught him…” Sam said. “Kind of, worried I’m doing it wrong.”

Daniel glanced at her through the back view mirror. “Well, the teacher recognized it as ‘karate’ so I guess you _are_ doing something right.” He softly smiled. “I’m so proud of you, Sam.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

Amanda gaped at Daniel who quickly noticed. “What? Come on, do you really believe what those teachers say?”

Anthony gaped at that.

“Believe it or not. Fighting doesn’t fix anything.”

“Well, what if it was _forced_ upon you?”

Amanda sighed. “Call a teacher.”

“ _Five against one?”_

Samantha shook her head. “That never worked.”

Amanda’s face warmed and traded glances with Daniel. “Okay, I’m sorry. I know that. I’m just-“ She let out a cracked gasp and Daniel rubbed her shoulder. She smiled and gripped his hand. “I’m scared that Anthony will-“

Anthony and Sam lowered their heads in shame. 

“How about you walk us through it?”

Anthony’s face morphed into confusion. “But the teacher already told the story.”

“Yeah, but we sure want to hear your side of the story.” Daniel urged. “Take it from us. Their stories can and will always miss an important context especially when it comes to bullies. We _know_ you’re not a kid that will pick fights and we’re definite your _sensei_ emphasized that part.”

Anthony smiled at Samantha. “Yeah, she did.”

“So?”

He sighed and Sam stared at him in concern. “They…-um- knew about my training with Sam which is _so not good_ because the whole school knows _Karate is Boring.”_

Amanda and Daniel exchanged glances. So, that’s where it came from…

“Which I totally agreed to _by the way_.”

Daniel, Amanda and Samantha rolled their eyes. Up until the end, Anthony will deny it.

“So, when they found out about my training they made fun of me because of it! Even if they _know_ how much _I know_ Karate is boring. Taekwondo and Jiu-jitsu are _better.”_

“Can you please skip the denying part?”

Anthony ignored his sister. “But now, they said I’m only a step away from turning into _that man_ on the billboard who su-“

“Kids still remember that stupid billboard?!” Daniel questioned, hastily interrupting Anthony.

“Yeah, they seem determined to not let it go.” Samantha adds.

“And they used _that_ on you?”

Samantha winced. “Yeah, Kyler did.”

“I knew it! I knew there’s something wrong with that kid. I knew it!”

Amanda nodded her head at him. “Yeah, way to go. Can we now go back on the original subject?”

“Fine, sorry.” He sighed then quietly muttered, “better not have that billboard mayhem repeated.” Because _he’s **sure**_ to beat Johnny to the ground and draw his _so called ‘rocket-ship’_ on his face with permanent marker. Yeah, he didn’t care if Miyagi Do, Eagle Fang or _perhaps everyone_ would see it. And that _Kyler kid_ , if he ever shows his face, he’ll regret it and including to what he did to his daughter for the rest of his life.

Anthony hesitated but continued on to his story.

_ “Hey, look at this. It’s the son of that stupid man in that billboard. He’s finally gonna follow his footsteps.” _

_ As laughter coursed out, Anthony glared at the other boy, hands turning white against the tray. Karate is only for defense. Karate is only for defense. _

_ But when his tray is thrown to the trash and hand threatened to snatch his bag off his shoulders, he’s sure when he reacted means  _ defense, _right?_

_ Anthony hoped he backed off once he finally won, probably going to scar his classmates for the rest of their lives. _

_ Yeaaah, Five of his classmates on the floor horrified and petrified is  _ not _a good look._

_ “Oh, the Dad you’re talking about is the one taught my sister who then taught me karate! Can your dad do that?!” He grinned while in proud karate defense frame. “Hiya!” _

_ Yep, not a good look. Add to it when his classmates screamed in fear. He’s in biiig trouble. _

_ “Mr. LaRusso!!! Principal Office now!!!” _

Once the story ends, a pregnant silence emerges. 

“At least, everyone in school now knows not to mess with you.” Daniel said but it only earned him a heated glare from his wife. He cleared his throat.

“So, how did you train your brother?” He then questioned towards Samantha, trying to lighten the mood. 

Anthony glared at Sam who smiled proudly. “Bathrooms. I made him clean it all.”

Daniel gaped and Amanda stared at them. “All _four_ of them?”

“Yep.” 

“Oh, so it’s _him_ not you.”

Samantha sighed.

Anthony grinned. “Yep, all me.”

“So, ‘Wax on, wax off’, ‘Sand the floor’.” Daniel wondered while keeping his eyes on the road. “What about ‘Paint the walls’?”

Anthony’s expression darkened and Sam answered, “I made him clean all the toilets but I guess that isn’t enough. So, when Moon told me about needing help for painting their court, I guess that’ll do the job.”

“That’s smart.” complemented Daniel. “And I never expected you’ll have that much patience Anthony.”

Anthony felt almost offended but smiled otherwise. 

“I mean I knew you _were_ interested in karate but-“

The eleven year old gaped. “Wait what?”

“Don’t get me wrong-“

“Wait, no.” Anthony interrupted and asked incredulously. “You _knew_ I’m interested in karate.”

Daniel grinned. “Oh, so no denying game now.”

Anthony just stayed silent, waiting.

“ _Yes,_ ” Daniel laughed as Amanda raised a brow at him. “I know. I knew why you ‘ _played games’-”_ he said with ‘quotation mark’ fingers, “-while you’re literally at the other room near where Miyagi do students train. I sometimes hear those laser sounds disappear for awhile, bud.”

Anthony groaned as Amanda and Sam giggled. “I knew I should’ve used earphones.”

“And that one night, I only hear the video game right after I open the door.”

He laid the back of his head against the car cushions. Yep, he remembered that.

“And that was _Kata_ back at the water theme park.” 

He groaned again. “And here I thought you _almost_ caught me. So, you _knew._ ”

“Yeah, until the training part, by then I’m at the dark.”

“ _We’re_ at the dark.” Amanda corrected.

“I thought Sam made me her slave when she made me do all that work.”

Daniel laughed. “Totally part of the training.”

“It’s _too hard.”_

“Well, if you could’ve cut that _‘Karate is Boring’_ out _sooner_ , _I_ would’ve trained you just like how I trained your sister.”

Anthony glared at Samantha who’s face painted with a pompous expression. “Wait, what?! Are you telling me _her_ training isn’t _that_ hard?”

“Yep.”

“Totally.”

“Uh-huh.”

The youngest LaRusso groaned in frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya’ll like a different turn in Cobra Kai/ Karate kid fandom. R and R ;)


End file.
